criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vence Nuthaleus
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Vence Nuthaleus | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = | C5App = | C6App = | C7App = | C8App = | C9App = | C10App = | C11App = | C12App = | C13App = | C14App = true | Name = Vence Nuthaleus | AKA = Blondie (by the Mighty Nein) Greg (by the Mighty Nein) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = Late twenties | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Celestial, Zemnian | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Rexxentrum, Dwendalian Empire | Family = | Connections = Cerberus Assembly Martinet Ludinus Da'leth The Angel of Irons | Profession = Annex to Martinet Lunidus Da'leth (formerly) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a human male in the Dwendalian Empire. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Vence Nuthaleus is a human male in his late twenties with softly curling golden blond hair combed back to the shoulder behind his ears. He is clean shaven and speaks with a Zemnian accent. His apparently regular dress is a long blue set of fine wool robes. Personality Biography Background In Xhorhas, Vence - with direction from Obann - set up an Abyssal Anchor in the home of a group of Stone Giants to allow demons to pour in, displacing the Stone Giant and causing disruption to the Xhorhasian war machine construction facility nearby. Jester scries on the piece of cloth found in the Abyssal anchor and sees Vence in a luxurious chamber speaking into a sending stone, setting up a meeting at the Overcrow Apothecary in 13 days, after which he began to study a book titled "The King That Crawls". Jester scries on Vence again the night before the Overcrow meeting date. He is in a large luxurious chamber, apparently taking notes on a meeting taking place at the other end of the room. The meeting appears to be between high-level Empire figures discussing war strategy, including one person referred to as "My Liege" by the others. Jester is ejected from the Scry when the figures approach Vence. Jester scries on Vence again immediately after the Overcrow encounter, and sees him in the same room he was in her first scry, still reading "The King That Crawls" and making notes in Celestial. Dairon recognizes Vence as being the Annex to Martinet Ludinus Da'leth of the Cerberus Assembly. Jester's Scrying sees Vence in the Chantry of the Dawn in Rexxentrum handing Cardinal Respa two scrolls taken from the vaults of Vasselheim and an Abyssal anchor. Respa sees the Scrying sensor and flies into a rage at Vence for allowing himself to unwittingly reveal their plans to outsiders, and the Scry abruptly ends. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Sending Stone 'Languages' *Common *Celestial Quotations Trivia References Art: